Two Weeks at Liquicky's Bubble Place 2: '95 Re-Openin'
It's been a long time, you know... They'll never be the same as you knew them, they've changed... Story It was 1991, John Alder got in problems 'cause in Christmas '91, kids were playing in the restaurant games and one group of children entered to the storage and they saw the girls' corpses, the kids were affrighted, they told the parents what they had seen there, the parents accompanied her kids and go into the storage, they saw the corpses and told the manager, the manager can't believed what the parents were saying, then he went to the storage and he called the police, the cops went to see what was happening, then they saw the girls and they started an investigation. They interviewed all workers and they decided to see cameras, they saw all normal until they found the July 7th, '90 recording, they saw the recording, they saw Bubble killing the girls so, they finally interviewed John Adler, Adler told them that he didn't program the animatronics to do that things, he told them that they were only programmed for playing, talking, moving and interacting with each other and with children. The police told Alder to destroy Bubble so, he did it, he didn't destroy her at 100 percent and preserved her in the storage. Alder didn't want another thing like that to happen so, he closed the restaurant. Liquicky's tried to re-open at '93 but, no one wanted to visit that place 'cause they were thinking that they and their offsprings could die there, '95 was the year where Alder re-opened the restaurant, this time the people started to go more there, specially parents that wanted their kids to have fun there, Bubble was replaced by Brubblenge a brand-new animatronic with new technology, Alder after making Brubblenge decided to fix and modernize his oldie animatronics. Liquicky, Sarah, Jolle and The Penguins were renovated and the structure of the place, too. But, something wasn't full, Adler wanted to contract a day-security-guard and a night one so, one day there were two twins searching for job near Adler's neighborhood so, Alder offered them the job and he told them he'll pay them $5 dollars per hour so, they accepted it, George the twin that was in day charge had his work normal but, Connor the twin in night charge had his work normal until the second week of job, he saw in cameras Bubble trying to move so, he told Adler, Adler fixed Bubble revoming her of her programmation the ability to walk, Bubble will try to revenge of Adler and the night-guard. The game starting date is in Monday, October 23, 1995. Humans * There are ones that don't appear physically in game but, they are mentioned and there are ones that appear in minigames like John Adler,and George Jones.) * John Adler 45-year-old, creator of Liquicky's Candy, Playtime Place. * George Jones 22-year-old, day-security-guard in Liquicky's Candy, Playtime Place. * Connor Jones 22-year-old, night-security-guard in Liquicky's Candy, Playtime Place. * Marissa Adler (née Williams) 41-year-old, John Adler's wife. * Frida Silt 13-years-old, traumatized with '90 accident she's currently in terapy, everyone believes she's insane but, she isn't. Animatronics * Liquicky (formerly Michael '' Mike'' Frinny) is a blue humanoid that was made for entertaining and interacting with children alongside Sarah his co-star, sing and dance with children, he changed drastically these last years. * Sarah (formerly Waneta Zuleika Brown) is a girl humanoid that was made for entertaining and interacting with children alongside Liquicky, to disguise of pirate, rockstar, cat, etc. * Jolle (formerly Yakov Jake Frinny) is a red jelly that was made for playing and interacting with people, and giving free candy and tickets to children. * Bubble (formerly Samantha Samina Junnka South) is a sky-blue bubble that was originally made for playing arcade-videgames with children, now she's out of service. * Lila (formerly Larnnie Mary Adler) is a peinguin with a big pink ribbon in her head, she was made for being friendly and teaching things to children alonside Johnny. * Johnny (formerly John Adler Jr.) is a penguin with a bow in his neck, he was made for being firendly and teaching things to children alongside Lila. * Brubblenge (formerly Alexandra Gomez) is a bubble with yellow hair and pink blush, she was made for replacing Bubble so, she plays arcade-videogames with children. * Eightykat (formerly Fukka Desusuki) is one of the 5 attempts to replace Bubble, she was going to do the same as Bubble but, she'd have been like a 80s-rap-kittycat, now she's in storage. * Londieble (formerly Joselyn Jose Carson'') is one of the 5 attempts to replace Bubble, she was going to be a teacher-animatronic to teach children about their country. * Grizznie (formerly Lilliana Dolores) is one of the 5 attempts to replace Bubble, she was going to be a bear that loved to dance and teach the children to dance her Grizzly Dizzlie Blissly Bear Dance Dance. * Dogga is one of the 5 attempts to replace Bubble, she was going to be a dog who liked to be friendly and eat with children, she was going to teach kids about friendship and polite. * Tapiocaboba is one of the 5 attempts to replace Bubble, he was going to be a vessel with Boba and Tapioca balls. Mechanics and Features Cameras Don't stop watching the cameras 'cause they'll attack you if you're not seeing you won't be able to uphold yourself. Gifts If you see gifts appearing, if you open them don't eat the gifts that Liquicky gives you, you could die, you don't want that to happen, right? Boombox and VHS You can listen songs here we have a lot of VHSes for you!, You can play them in the boombox but, it is not advisable. Phone If you need help night-guarding, there's a person that can help you with it, he'll be calling you all nights for helping you and giving you information! Footsteps and Noises Listen to the footsteps of animatronics walking through the establishment, if you wanna know where they are. Time It's of 12 AM to 6 AM to night.guard the establishment, then you can go to take a break and breakfast, luch and dinner before you need to comeback Liquicky's Candy, Playtime Place. Computer Well, we provide you a computer with Windows '95 here you have the cameras and more!!! Papers If you need to point one thing that is weird, you can point it here and then you can show it to the manager! Lamp Oh I can't see nothing well, we have provide you a lamp for seeing in dark 'cause you're not an animatronic. Heater Well, we're on Manhattan so this is the heater if the temperature goes 28'°'''F, we provide you this heater for warming you. Locations * Show Stage, 1 camera's in front of show stage, 2 camera's behind the show stage. * Playtime Zone, 3 camera's around the games, 8 camera's is next to the playground. * Boba and Candy Zone, 5A camera's above an armchair next to a chair with a lot of types of boba, candies n' more... * Entrance Aisle, 5B camera's next to a poster of Sarah, 6A camera's next to a vent. * Left Vent, 4 camera's here. * Right Vent, 6B camera's here. * Parts and Service, 7A camera's nearby Eightykat and Dogga, 7B camera's next to the destroyed Bubble. * Kitchen, 8A camera's next to an furnace, 8B camera's above Tapioca balls in a board. * Office, you're here. Defend You need to close the vents for: Brubblenge, Dogga, Jolle, Eightykat and Sarah. You need to draw in a paper the word ''Ondderstend for: Tapiocaboba. You need to turn on your lamp and point towards their face for: Grizznie and Londieble. You need to turn on the heater to 98'°'''F for warm them for. Lila And Johnny AKA The Peinguies and Bubble You need to write in a paper ''Gonna Boba above Liquicky's Gifts for: Liquicky Nights Week 1 * Night 1: In this night only Brubblenge will move, at 3AM she'll be walking through Entrance Aisle to Left Vent, then Brubblenge will start saying weird things So, did you know they've found our bodies, the guardy was so silly and he didn't save us in a better place but, now I am here and you, you're another guardy and I don't want another thingy like that to happen so, don't do that or get ready!, then she'll enter to the Office and the night will end with an GAME OVER or with an CONGRATS!!. * Night 2: 'At the starting of this night you'll here Bubble's rolling, at 2AM Brubblenge will start to scream ''This is my revenge that's why I'm Brubblenge, then you'll here Lila and Johnny walking into the Office, then at 4AM you'll see Eightykat trying to help Bubble but, she'll start to rolling fast through Playtime Zone and will be coming for you with Eightykat, then Penguies will enter first if you don't die 'Blenge and Eightykat will enter then if you pass there'll be the next night. * '''Night 3: At 2AM Eightykat will be fixing Bubble, Dogga will start to move through Playtime Zone then you'll see her entering to Right Vent, Brubblenge, The Pinguies and Jolle will active at 4AM, Jolle will go to the Left Vent, meanwhile Brubblenge and The Pinguies will go to Office, The Pinguies will enter first if you survive then Jolle will go out of the Vent and go near you if you pass this now Brubblenge will come saying Hey, 'Blenge's gonna end with you, N.O.W if you pass this night, then you'll be passing to Night 4. * Night 4: 'At 2AM Bubble will be rolling with Eightykat, Dogga and Tapiocaboba, Bubble, Tapiocaboba and Eightykat will go to the office meanwhile Dogga will go in Right Vent then you'll need to survive them, passing this night you'll be able to play night 5. * '''Night 5: '''At 3AM Bubble will go into your office, Eightykat, Dogga, Tapiocaboba, Grizznie and Londieble will go too. Sarah and The Peinguies will active at 5AM to get you, if you pass all of them, you'll find a gift. If the gift isn't envenomed well, that means you passed week 1! Week 2 * '''Night 1 (Talk Night): '''Liquicky will move only this night, he'll talk to you about being an animatronic and his life experiences ''I don't wanna be this anymore, help me, Those stupid bullies uhh, they killed my reputation in middle school, I hate school really they were so freaking mean with me, 'til I came here, I'm dead but, it is better than being bullied by stupids, uh... you'll obviously pass this night. * 'Night 2 (Boba's Night AKA Halloween Night): '''Tapiocaboba will apear in this night only she'll, she will try to attack many times, you'll pass easily this night. * '''Night 3: '''All the animatronics will be active this night except Liquicky and The Bubbles (Bubble and 'Blenge), they'll be appearing all time so, you need to be ready for them, this night'll be tricky for you. * '''Night 4 (Attempts Night) : '''In this night only the attempts to replace Bubble will be here, this night'll be easier to pass than night 3 if you pass you'll pass to the extreme night ''Friday, November 3, 1995. * '''Night 5 (The Endin'?): '''In this night all the animatronics (except Bubbles) they will be active so be ready for beating all of them, one by one, to end this night if you pass this night you'll have access to Custom Night. * '''Custom Night: '''The Custom night will be normal as always but, one thing, Bubble, 'Blenge and Liquicky aren't here, why? Well, minigames have their own explication... Calls * '''Night 1, Week 1: ''Greetings, Welcome to Liquicky's Candy, Playtime Place, a place where the children and family can have fun.'' * Night 2, Week 1: ''Well, only 'cos ya ain't lived in 80s, I'm gon' tell ya that 'twas a magical time where Tears For Fears, David Bowie, Michael Jackson, Prince, Madonna, Queen, a-ha, The Police and etc. Where the rulers of the music of da time, I was born here in The Bronx, well my dada called it El Bronx, oh, R.I.P Jose Miguel Lopez Rodriguez: 1949 - 1989. Oh, he was from Mexicali and my momma from Atlanta. My dada taught me spanish, I'll talk it Ya acabaste la tarea, John? that means Did you finish your homework?,uh, good times, umm tomorrow I'mn't coming to work. * Night 3, Week 2: ''Hi, damn sorry If I ain'ted here ok, I'wz in mah vacations, duhd, so I'nt'ed here, these a' mah final days workin' here, yo, bye. * Custom Night: ''Hey, bro, that ain'ted fun, 'cos dey wher' changed by ya and you gettin' fired. Minigames * Discoverment this minigame appears in Night 1, Week 1: The minigame explains how the kiddos find the girls' bodies and how the ex-night-guard catches the pieces in boxes, the boxes were used to make animatronics and that explains the videogame. * We WERE Gonna To '''The Golden State' this minigame appears in Night 2, Week 1: The minigame explains how Adler tried to make LCPP's in San Francisco, San Jose, Sacramento, Los Angeles and San Diego but, he failed and he starts to get drunk and he has nightmares about his offspring's dead. * ''BADTRASHREPLACEMENT this minigame appears in Night 3, Week 2: In this minigame explains that before the night 4 in the day, Bubble went to the Main Aisle and saw Brubblenge she started to destroy her, then Brubblenge defend and Bubble loose one eye, then she save 'Blenge in Parts and Service. In Saturday of week 1, Brubblenge and Bubble destroyed themselves, then Liquicky discovered them and hid them in an incirenator. * HAPPY NOT BEING THERE this minigame appears in Night 5, Week 2: In this minigame you play as Liquicky when he was Mike in the middle school, the bullies start to kick Mike, then Mike's parents lead Mike and Jake to Liquicky's where they're killed by the day-guard of that time. * AFTERALL this minigame appears in Custom Night: In this minigame explains that Adler discovers that The Peinguies start to act as his offspring and he starts driving crazy, then he finds Bubble and 'Blenge destroyed, then he burns 'Blenge and saves Bubble, later he turns off the Attempts and The Peinguies. Then he turns off Jolle and Sarah, he doesn't turns off Liquicky 'cause he tells him that he wants to be alone in Parts and Service meanwhile the establishment is in quarantine, investigation and in re-building. Then Adler and his wife take a flight to Vermont, then the minigame turns back to Liquicky crying with Every Breath You Take in the boombox and the game ends. Gallery Category:TWALBP